


Under Pressure

by roeskva



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Plot What Plot, Porn Battle, Romance, Tok'ra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/pseuds/roeskva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is examining an alien device, which turns out to be a bomb. When an activation signal is sent through the Stargate, she and Martouf/Lantash must work against the time to disarm it.</p><p>Written for Porn Battle XI on Dreamwidth. Prompts: lust, love, desire, naked, danger, Sam's lab, visiting, count-down, admissions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

Sam looked up from the large, strange-looking device she was studying, to see who had just entered her laboratory.

"Hi, Martouf!" She smiled, surprised.

"Hello, Samantha." He smiled brightly. "Jacob sends his greetings. Unfortunately, he has some important work to do for the Council, so he asked me to bring these instead." He put a large crate down on the table.

Sam looked inside. The box contained various scanners, holographic emitters, as well as various other technology the Tok'ra had agreed to share with the SGC.

"Wow! This is great!" Sam said, itching to study it all. She picked up a scanner and looked at it.

"I will stay and show you how it all works."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good. Thanks!" She suddenly looked apologetic, remembering the device she had been working on. "I'm afraid it may be a while. SG-4 just brought back that." She pointed at the contraption on the floor.

"I understand. It is not a problem, as I do not currently have any urgent business back in the tunnels. Perhaps I can assist you. What is it?"

"That'd be great - and I have _no_ idea what it is. It's _crazy_ heavy, and I sense naquadah in it, but apart from that..." She shrugged.

"Refined, weapons-grade naquadah - and a fairly large amount of it. I would say more than 30 kilograms, at least."

Sam was impressed. "That's a lot! I wonder what it's supposed to do?"

Suddenly a voice announced from the PA system. "Unscheduled, off-world activation!"

"I wonder who _that_ is?" Sam looked puzzled. "I don't think anyone's off world right now. 

Almost immediately, the device on the floor lit up and started emitting an ominous, humming noise. It then spoke shortly, in a language Sam suspected was a Goa'uld dialect.

She and Martouf both jumped back, just as a shimmering field appeared around it.

"What the _hell_ just happened!" Sam exclaimed.

"I don't know. I don't believe either of us touched the device, so it must have reacted to previous programming - perhaps our proximity...or..."

"...the 'gate activation!" Sam concluded.

"Possibly." Martouf looked at the device. "Perhaps a strong signal could have been sent through the chaapa'ai. The words it spoke was in Goa'uld. It means 'activated'."

"That's ominous..." Sam went to use the telephone. "This is Major Carter."

"Hammond here. What is it?"

"Was a signal sent through the 'gate just after it activated?"

"Just a moment..."

Sam heard Hammond hand the telephone to someone else.

"Simmons here. Yes, we picked up a short burst...some kind of signal coming through, just after the gate activated. Nothing else came through...wait!"

"What happened?" Sam asked, worried.

"The 'gate shut down - and so did the dialing computer!" There was a short silence. "We can't get it up and running! The 'gate has also lost all power!"

"Great..." Sam grumbled. "Can I speak to Hammond again?"

She waited a few moments, then. "Yes, Major. What is it?"

"The alien device I was studying - the one brought back by SG-4. It activated at the same time we received the signal. It can't be a coincidence."

"Agreed. Have you determined what it is?" Hammond sounded alarmed.

"Not yet...though I have an unpleasant suspicion."

"Which is?" Hammond sounded as if he had a pretty good idea.

"I don't want to say anything until I've had time to take another look, but I think you should prepare to evacuate the base."

"Understood. Report back as soon as you have something. Do you want me to send someone to help?"

"No, Martouf is here with me. I think we can handle it."

"Okay. Hammond out."

She turned to Martouf, who looked at her, worried.

"They received a signal through the wormhole - and then they lost power to the Stargate and the dialing computer."

Martouf nodded. "It is worrying. You believe it to be a bomb?" He indicated the alien device.

"Yes."

"I'm afraid I agree. Samantha...an explosive device containing that much refined naquadah would not just destroy this base. It might remove much of this continent."

Sam gasped. "You're right. We better _hope_ it's not a bomb."

Martouf found a scanner in the crate with Tok'ra devices and ran it over the suspected bomb.

"It contains 55 kilograms of weapons-grade naquadah - and there's a triggering explosive device."

"So, it's a bomb." Sam concluded.

"Yes." Martouf frowned. "It was probably planted where your people would find it and take it back."

"I agree. I wonder which Goa'uld is trying to kill us _this_ time?" She walked closer to the device.

"Do not touch it! There is a strong force field surrounding it!"

"Preventing us from even _attempting_ to disarm it." Sam sighed. "Can you tell how long before it detonates?"

"Approximately 30 minutes."

" _Damn_! And the 'gate is offline, so we can't even move the bomb off world. Probably a virus was sent at the same time as the signal to activate the device, shutting down the 'gate and the dialing computer. Martouf - we need to de-activate the force field before we can do anything else. Any ideas?"

Martouf looked thoughtful. "It's difficult when you cannot get to the emitter...it's sometimes possible to overload the force field, or just disrupt it, but I don't believe we have anything here that can be used to do that safely. Our only other option would be over-loading it with a burst of energy, and that would likely make it go off."

"I agree..." She suddenly got an idea. "Could we _expand_ it? The force field, I mean."

"Possibly...by slowly feeding it energy of a compatible type." He nodded, suddenly hopeful. "You wish to extend the field to a size where it covers us as well, thereby enabling us to access the bomb. A very good idea."

Sam went to her desk and opened a drawer. She picked up something and handed it to him.

"Will this work?"

"A liquid naquadah power cell. Yes, I believe it will. We just need some way to control the feed..." He went to the box of Tok'ra gadget and took out something. "This should work. However, as it was not meant for this task, I cannot accurately determine the final size of the force field."

Sam nodded. "I better inform Hammond of our findings first - if the telephone should end up outside the bubble." She went to make the call.

"Carter, here."

"Hammond. What did you find?"

"As we suspected, it's a bomb. It'll go off in about..." she checked her watch. "...27 minutes. Focus on fixing the dialing computer. There's no need to evacuate. This thing will take out most of the North American continent if it blows."

Hammond was quiet for a moment. "I see. Will you need anything?"

"No - I'll get started deactivating the bomb. Martouf is helping me. The thing is, the device is surrounded by a force field which we can't shut down. However, we think we can expand it to surround ourselves as well, giving us access to tinker with it. We're not certain how big it'll become, though, and I don't know if we'll be able to contact you until we - hopefully - get it all shut down."

"Understood. We're counting on you. Good luck. Hammond out."

"Thank you, sir." She hung up and turned to Martouf. "Listen, I'm sorry you got trapped her on Earth at a time like this. However, if we're lucky they may be able to get the Stargate to work before the time runs out. So, I guess, last chance to leave, or you'll get stuck here with me until we fix this - or the bomb goes off."

"I would never abandon you!" Martouf said, looking hurt. "Besides, Lantash and I may be of assistance."

Sam smiled, a little sheepishly. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

They hooked up the power cell to the Tok'ra gadget Martouf had found before, then connected it - carefully - to the force field. As soon as they activated the setup, the field expanded rapidly. They quickly broke the connection, but the field already encompassed the entire laboratory.

"In a way, I guess this is lucky. We can access both the bomb _and_ everything in this lab! However, there's no longer any way to move it off-world even _if_ they get the gate to work." Sam sighed.

"Then we must succeed in disarming it." Martouf scanned the area with the Tok'ra scanner. "The force field extends about one meter outside this room."

"Okay, well, let's get to work. How much time do we have?"

"Just under 22 minutes." Martouf said. "However, this is an estimate based on the result this scanner gives me - it could be off by as much as one minute in either direction."

"I wish there was a counter somewhere on this thing!" Sam said, slowly examining the surface of the device.

"Perhaps there is one inside. We will not know until we access the activation mechanism." Martouf said, joining her.

They did a thorough search of the surface of the bomb, which eventually yielded an almost hidden panel. They carefully opened it. A display became visible, showing symbols Sam was unable to decipher.

"Martouf?"

"It's a countdown - we have 19 minutes and 20 seconds left."

"Okay...we can do this!"

They gently lifted up the display, balancing the still-running count-down on the side of the device. Below, where the display had been, several small crystals, wires, and other components were now visible.

"Damn...I'm actually _not_ sure I can do this. Do _you_ want to try?" Sam said, looking a little lost.

"Neither Lantash nor I have much experience with explosive devices - but we will do our best." He stepped closer as Sam moved aside to give him space to work.

He studied it for a few moments. "I _believe_ it will detonate if we attempt to simply turn it off or disconnect any of the components. However, we _might_ fool the mechanism into thinking it is still connected to the explosive charge, if we reroute it into...something else before we turn it off."

"Sounds like a plan. What do you need?"

\-----  
It took them a little over ten minutes to build a small setup, which they hoped the detonator's control mechanism would mistake for the bomb. It all depended on how sophisticated the thing was. The way the control mechanism worked, it sent out signals regularly, checking that the explosive device was still connected and running - and that it had not been tampered with.

Their plan was to connect their setup to the detonator, hoping it would be tricked into sending the control-signal into _that_ instead of the bomb's circuits.

Finally, they were ready to try, and flipped the switch. Nothing happened. Martouf scanned the whole contraption.

"Everything is identical. It _should_ look exactly the same to the control mechanism!"

They re-checked, then disconnected and reconnected their setup. Still nothing! Several attempts - and minutes - later, they had gotten no further.

"It should _accidentally_ have sent the signal through our setup by now!" Martouf said, getting frustrated.

"I know. It's useless." Sam sat down, shaking her head and looking dejected.

Martouf sighed. "Perhaps we could try..." He looked unhappy, not really having any suggestions. "I just wish there was _some_ way for us to make our device look more...well _attractive_ to the detonator's control mechanism."

"Hmmm...." Sam answered, not really paying attention.

Martouf looked nervously at the timer. Less than four minutes left. There was something he _really_ needed to tell her, and time was quickly running out. Prodded by Lantash he took a deep breath and began.

"Samantha...there is something I wish to tell you. I should have done so before, but..." He stopped, unsure how to continue. He swallowed nervously. "I...that is, _we_...Lantash and I...we have become very... _fond_ of you, Samantha." Urged on by Lantash - and the severity of the situation - he continued. "We love you." There, he had said it. He felt relief, which quickly turned to worry as Sam did not react.

Suddenly, she jumped up. "I know!"

"You do?" He looked at her, confused.

"Yes! I know _exactly_ what to do! We need to lower the resistance in _our_ circuit, but only by a tiny bit - it must be within the device's tolerance so it won't detect it, but still enough to effect a change..." Sam grabbed the scanner, then disconnected their setup and began tweaking it.

She continued for some time, taking several measurements as she made small adjustments. All the time Martouf stood by, unsure what to do, feeling helpless and rejected.

He glanced at the timer. 30 seconds left. He felt disappointment Sam had not even acknowledged his declaration of love. Lantash was fluctuating between anger and despair - now and then laced with embarrassment. Both he and Martouf - for a second - almost wished the bomb would go off and spare them the humiliation. They were certain Sam would never talk to them again, and that they had lost any chance they might have had with her.

Finally, Sam was ready to reconnect the setup, and hurriedly did so, a few seconds before the time ran out. She scanned it, quickly.

"Yes! It worked!"

She immediately slammed a switch down, separating the timer and detonator from the explosives. The time harmlessly ran out.

"We're going to live?" Martouf stared dumb-founded at Sam.

"Yes, silly!" She laughed, relieved and happy, as she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "We're going to live!" She kissed him hard on the mouth.

He froze in her arms, shocked at her behavior.

She pulled back, giving him an embarrassed look.

"Samantha?" He studied her, surprise and hope mingling on his face.

"Sorry...I was just so happy and relieved, and..." She shrugged.

He nodded, a crestfallen expression on his face.

Sam suddenly realised what he must have thought - and then remembered what he had said while she was trying to figure out how to disarm the bomb.

When he though all hope was lost.

He loved her! Both of them did! Sam had a hard time believing it. Perhaps he had only told her because he thought they were all going to die...? But why would he say something like that - and at a time like that - if he did not mean it? That did _not_ make any sense!

"Did you mean it? What you said...about loving me?" She looked at him, suddenly feeling a little shy.

"Yes." He looked ashamed. "I meant it. Samantha, I do not wish to distress you with this. I realise you cannot pretend I have not told you, but..."

" _Why_ would I ever pretend you didn't tell me you love me?" Sam smiled and took his hands in hers. "Martouf...I _heard_ you! The only reason I didn't react was that I was desperately trying to find a way to save us all! I'm still sorry I didn't acknowledge it, then." She squeezed his hands.

"I understand." He nodded, still looking down.

"Good." Sam took a deep breath. "I guess it's time for _me_ to admit something also. Martouf...and Lantash...I...I love you. Have, for some time, I think. I was...just worried how you'd react - and unsure, because of Jolinar..."

"You love us?" Martouf looked as if he could not believe what he was hearing.

"Yes." Sam smiled and threw her arms around him, leaning against him.

This time Martouf did not hesitate. He immediately embraced her. After a moment he pulled back a little, to look at her.

"I love you so much! My beautiful Samantha!" He kissed her, almost not daring to believe this was really happening.

Sam returned the kiss and soon they were lost in passion.

A couple minutes later, the telephone interrupted them. Annoyed, Sam extracted herself enough to get to the phone and answer.

"Major Carter, here."

"This is Hammond. According to our clocks, the bomb should have gone off a few minutes ago. I'm assuming you were successful in disarming it?" He sounded tense.

"Yes, sir..." Sam answered, somewhat embarrassed. "The...timing was slightly off, but yes, we're safe. We were just about to call you."

"Well done!" Hammond sounded both happy and relieved. "How about the force field? We still can't get into your lab."

"I don't think we can get out either." Sam looked to Martouf who had taken the scanner and checked on the field. He walked along the wall, waving it up and down. He shook his head. "The force field is still in place. Just a moment." Sam said, looking at Martouf.

"We cannot access the emitter while it's active - not with the equipment available to us. The good news is that the energy is draining fast, presumably because the force field was extended. I estimate we'll be able to get out of here in approximately one hour." Martouf told her.

Sam relied the information to Hammond.

"Understood. See you then, Major Carter."

Sam hung up and turned to Martouf.

"So...you're saying no one can get in or out from this lab for the next hour..."

"Affirmative." Martouf said, catching onto her thought. He got a naughty glint in his eyes.

Sam nodded. " _Whatever_ should we do to pass the time?" She sauntered over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder and sliding it down his arm, caressing him. "Do you have any ideas?" She looked at him, trying not to smile.

"A few..." He leaned in and gave her a kiss. "Lantash has a few suggestions as well. I think they have merit. Would you like me... _us_ to show you?"

She smiled widely. "Very much. Please do..." She threw her arms around him and kissed him, deeply.

Martouf reciprocated, delighted with the turn of events. However, they had not kissed long before Sam suddenly froze and stepped back.

Martouf looked at her with a hurt expression.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Sorry...I just remembered...this room is under surveillance." She pointed at the camera.

"And? I do not mind the world knowing of my love for you."

"Um...we Tau'ri...some of us at least...we value privacy..."

Martouf nodded. "Jacob mentioned this...in that case..."

He stepped over to a sink in the other end of the room and grabbed a towel that was hanging beside it. He quickly threw it over the camera. I landed perfectly and stayed in place.

"Now we can continue..." He pulled Sam back into an embrace.

"If they check the tape, they'll guess..." Sam giggled. "Oh, well. Who cares! We saved them - we've earned this!"

She gave Martouf a kiss, and he happily returned it, quickly deepening it. While his tongue tangled with hers, his hands began to stray. He slid a hand under her shirt, an up her back, enjoying the feeling of her smooth, soft skin.

Sam shuddered lightly from the pleasant sensation of his warm skin against hers. She threw her arms around him and pulled him even closer to her, their bodies now pressing against each other. She could feel the hardness of his arousal between them, pressing into her.

She rubbed herself against him, and put a leg around him, wanting him even closer. He lifted her up, and she wrapped the other leg around him as well.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed as Lantash took over. He immediately kissed her deeply, then slammed her against the wall behind them.

"Sorry..." He murmured.

Sam gasped, a little surprised, but too aroused to complain. She put her mouth to the side of his throat and first kissed, then sucked, hard enough there would probably be a mark - unless Lantash healed it immediately. She pulled impatiently at his clothes, the alien fastenings eluding her, fogged by lust as her brain was.

Lantash had pulled off Sam's shirt. He was now breathing heavily, and trying to think clearly enough to figure out how to open her bra. He gave up and pulled it off, ripping it. He thrust against Sam, rubbing his erection against her through their clothing, wishing they were already naked so he could bury his aching hardness inside her.

With a little help from Lantash, Sam got his belt, vest, and shirt off, and she finally had free access to his upper body. She allowed her hands to roam over his skin, marvelling at the softness covering hard muscles.

Lantash closed his eyes and just enjoyed her ministrations for a moment, before he decided to move things along. Putting Sam down for a moment, he quickly removed his footwear, pants, and underwear. Sam allowed herself a moment to admire his body as he stripped in front of her, before following his example.

Both finally naked, Lantash pulled Sam back into an embrace and started kissing her deeply and thoroughly again. Lifting her once more, she wrapped her legs around him. Supporting her slightly against the wall, Lantash moved a hand between them and found her clit, stroking it in a way that soon made Sam wild with lust. She moaned and pushed herself against him, wanting, _needing_ more. She _had_ to feel him inside - _now_!

Sensing her mood, Lantash moved so he positioned his hard shaft just outside her opening. Sam looked down at his manhood, and felt a small amount of trepidation as she took in the size - suddenly worried if it would fit inside her. The worry evaporated quickly in a haze of lust, though.

He entered her, slowly, carefully, allowing her to get used to him. Sam hissed from the sensation and threw back her head, enjoying the sensation of being filled so completely.

Lantash pumped in and out a few times, keeping the thrusts gentle and shallow. Sam quickly became frustrated. It had been so long since she had been with anyone, and she did _not_ want to take it slow. She used her legs to pull him towards her, hard, in time with his thrust. He gasped as he sank deeply, entering her faster than expected. When Sam ground herself against him, rotating her hips to maximize the sensations, Lantash lifted her up, still wrapped around him, and carried her to the nearby desk.

Not caring that he swept down several piles of paper, he put Sam down on the desk and started thrusting into her.

Using her legs, she arched up towards him, meeting each thrust as best she could. She stroked one of his nipples, pinching it lightly, then repeating the treatment on the other, before moving to caress his back.

As she touched him on his neck, she suddenly felt something move slightly under the skin, pressing up against her fingers. Realising it was Lantash, she gently pressed back, earning her a deep moan from her lover and a hard thrust.

As he began pounding into her, she lost herself in the pleasurable sensations, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of his cock inside her. It did not take long before Lantash was unable to control himself, and he rammed into her one last time. A half-strangled cry escaped him, followed by her name, as he spilling his seed inside her.

Sam was not far behind, and came moments later, rubbing against him frantically, and calling out his names.

Lantash allowed himself to rest against her for several minutes, while their breathing slowly returned to normal. When they were again able to think and function normally, he gave her a gentle, loving kiss.

"I love you, my beautiful Samantha. You are _wonderful_." He bowed his head, giving Martouf control, so he, too could tell Sam of his feelings. He did, and kissed her deeply.

Blushing, Sam gave him another kiss. "I love you too, both of you. Never doubt that - and you were pretty wonderful too..." 

They slowly got up and started looking for their clothing. They did _not_ want to be caught like _this_ when the force field went down!


End file.
